Last Christmas
by Viet grl
Summary: Just a little christmas fluff. Last christmas she gave her heart away and he gave it to another...this christmas will she be loved?I changed some stuff. please read and review I would greatly appreciate it


Hey guys my muse came back to me for a lil bit so here I am giving you a one shot. I'm sorry I haven't started on my other stories yet but I'm still looking for my inspiration to those. My day to day life affects my writing and so far my life is pretty bland. Soooo. Sorry. Ne way I was listening to Christmas music and was like OMG I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA! Hope you like it

Viet grl (I might change my name to Semper Solus what u think?)

Kagome smiled as she looked around the elegant ball room. I was about the size of a football field with beautiful cathedral ceilings and a huge diamond and crystal chandelier hanging down below a clear glass roof. Surrounding it were beautiful paintings that could rival the Sistine Chapel. The walls were painted an off white with what looked like half of a Roman looking column reaching from floor to ceiling. The floors were made of beautiful white marble polished to perfection. In the middle of the ballroom was a breathtaking water fountain. In the middle of a twenty foot in diameter pool was an angel wings pulled in with her head down in prayer. The angel stood tallest while below her was a beautiful creature. He was sculpted to perfection. His hair looked as if blown by an unseen wind leg raised on the next level to the beautiful angel looking up at her like a man possessed with love. Two small children were seen at the base looking to be playing. They held the image of both the majestic figures.

The fountain was probably her favorite piece in the entire room. She was currently in this ballroom because her fiancée had invited her to come to a Christmas party being held by one of his business associates. She was currently in a red satin chiffon spaghetti strapped gown with V neckline that had ruching details just below the bust line. The open back was highlighted with crisscross strips and a tie up at the waist. An A-line skirt silhouette trails down leaving a trail behind. Her hair was half up and curled with two bangs framing her face giving it a romantic look. She wore minimal traces of make-up just some lipstick and eyeliner. Her natural beauty shown with a radiance no amount of make up could match.

On her neck she wore a white gold 10K heart pendant with baguette rubies in a channel setting and round white sapphires in a prong setting. The necklace rested just above the valley of her breasts. On her left wrist was a sterling silver tennis bracelet with rubies with round diamond accents. Adorning her left ring finger was a simple yet elegant sleek 14K white gold engagement ring with an engagement setting that tapered up to a fine delicate edge. Her ears held 10K gold buttercup flower earring has one round ruby center stone in a prong setting surrounded by mother-of-pearl petals. All in all she was a stunning creature and held they eye of every man and demon taken or not. Her heals clicked on the marble floor as she walked looking for her fiancée when she caught sight of someone she thought she would never see again. A familiar song came on as she got a better look.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, You gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

A man with silver hair and dog ears perched on top of his head. His ears swiveled as it caught every noise in the room. He wore black slacks with a silk blood red dress shirt. His arm was wrapped around a woman that bore a striking resemblance to her. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered when she saw him last.

Flashback

Kagome smiled as she looked around her living room. It was covered in wreaths, poinsettias, holly, and anything else that was associated with a certain Christian holiday. In the corner by two windows was a beautiful red and gold themed tree which glowed with lights. Kagome's favorite time of year was Christmas. It was this time last year that she knew that she was in love with her current live in boyfriend Inuyasha. Yesterday she told him she loved him and he told her the same. It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't wait for him to get home. She was broken from her revere when a grandfather clock went off in the hallway. Jumping she glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantel and jumped. If she didn't hurry she would be late picking up her mother from the airport.

Kagome smiled as she led her mother to her apartment. It would be the first time her mother visited her home. She lived in Kyoto while her mother lived in Tokyo at the shrine. "Momma just you wait until you see the living room it's beautiful." Kagome gushed to her mother as they walked up the steps to her apartment. Kagome's mother chuckled. "If you still love Christmas as you used to as a child then I'm sure I won't even be able to see the walls or floors with all the decorations you put up." Her mother said. Kagome giggled as her mother assumed the correct and put the key in the lock. "Your right mom. I just love Christmas I couldn't resist." She said as she opened the door still looking at her mother who had a shocked look on her face. Curious Kagome turned around to see what shocked her mother so.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, You gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Standing in her beautiful living room was Inuyasha. Although that wasn't unusual what he was doing was. Right in the middle of her beautiful room was her boyfriend currently kissing another woman. A woman she quickly realized was her cousin Kikyou. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes as she took in the scene. Inuyasha's jacket was thrown carelessly to the floor as was Kikyou's, who was currently working on the buttons on her soon to be ex-boyfriends shirt. "How could you?" Kagome whispered her bangs covering her eyes. Kagome's mother came up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha's dog ears turned towards her as the two broke apart. "Aunty Kako cousin Kagome…uh this isn't what it looks like." Kikyou said. Kako sent Kikyou a nasty glare. "I think its best you left now Kikyou. I can't believe you would do this to your own flesh and blood." Normally Kikyou wasn't fazed by anything but the look her aunt was shooting her could send even the greatest fighter to their knees.

Kikyou quickly ran to her discarded jacket and ran past Kagome and Kako. "How could you Inuyasha? I told you I loved you just yesterday! I gave you my heart! I risked everything for you! I left my home, my friends, my family! For what? I left them for you Inuyasha! I've been faithful to you all these years! I was curious as to why you wanted to move to Kyoto suddenly but I did it anyway! I moved because you asked me to! Did you move just to be with my cousin! Have you been seeing her behind my back this entire time! I can't believe you! Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again!" Kagome screamed. "What you can't kick me out of the house!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh but I can. Who signed the lease to the apartment while you were out 'with your friends' you were probably with Kikyou weren't you. But that doesn't matter. I signed the lease! I pay all the bills! I supply the food and the clothes on your back! I work at the hospital all week all day just so you can live in the apartment you just had to have! Tell me Inuyasha was it because it was so close to Kikyou that you had to have it! This apartment is mine and I want you out!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was about to argue when Kako spoke up her voice as cold as the artic. "I suggest you leave Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha gulped and ran. When the door was slammed shut she collapsed onto the floor her tears coming in waves as her mother knelt down to comfort her baby girl.

End Flashback

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

Kagome sadly smiled as his head turned her way and she turned her back and walked away. She found French doors that led to a beautifully lit indoor garden incased in glass. She looked up and saw the night sky and smiled. She walked to the middle and sat on a stone bench surrounding a small three tiered seashell fountain as she reflected once more on the past. Her Christmas that year was gloomy and depressing. She opened all the gifts at the bottom of the tree. None of them from Inuyasha to her. She came across her Christmas gift to Inuyasha. Opening it was a picture of the two framed in a silver engraved frame. It said I love you and contained a picture of the two at their high school graduation. That was before he was introduced to her cousin.

_(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

After that she buried herself in her work. Not once did she go home over a two month period. She had a small cot in her office for sleep. One day she was doing her usual rounds when she came across a little girl who stood crying in front of a door.

Flashback

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked. "My daddy fell down today and he didn't get up. Master Jaken went to get help when we brought him here but he can't find anyone." She cried. Kagome's smile slipped a little. "Where is your mommy at?" Kagome asked. "I don't have a Mommy. I'm 'dopted but that's ok I have my daddy and he loves me very much he told me so." She said and Kagome's smile returned happy that the child had such a wonderful father. The girl motioned for Kagome to come closer. After she complied the little girl tried to whisper but it still came out a little louder. "Don't tell my daddy this but sometimes I wish I had a mother. I also know that daddy would like to have a wife too." She said. "Ah I understand. I'm Kagome and I'm a doctor so why don't we go check on your daddy hm?" Kagome asked.

The little girl smiled and Kagome picked the young girl up resting her on her hip before walking in. She nearly gasped when she saw a head of silver hair. Her mind screamed Inuyasha but rational though stepped in. 'That's not Inuyasha. He was a half demon. This man is clearly a full blooded demon and a lord at that judging by that crescent moon on his forehead.' Kagome thought. She set the young girl down onto a chair and walked closer to the man dressed in a crisp black Armani suit. She did a routine check up and found that he had passed out most likely from stress and lack of sleep judging by the slightly noticeable dark circles under his eyes. You would have missed it had you not been looking. "Well little one your father is going to be fine. He just needs to sleep more and not stress himself out. How about you and I go walk around and visit the other patients while your father rests?" Kagome asked.

At the nod and smile from the girl Kagome held out her hand for the little one to take. "What is your name little one?" Kagome asked. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot. My name is Rin." Rin said. "Well Rin lets go see those patients. Maybe if you smile for them it will make them feel better." Kagome said. Rin brightened at the idea and the two went off to visit with Kagome's numerous patients. After and hour the two finished the rest of Kagome's rounds and were currently munching on some chips after pushing away their lunches at the same time with the same disgusted expression on. When they were done Kagome spoke. "Well Rin lets go see how your daddy is doing." Kagome said. Rin's expression brightened and she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria and then suddenly stopped. Turning around she looked up at Kagome sheepish. "I don't remember which way to go." She said. Kagome laughed and perched the girl on her hip before walking off in the direction of her father's room.

Kagome laughed as she walked into the girl's father's room as Rin told her a particularly funny story about her and a bodyguard/babysitter named Jaken. When her laughter ended she looked to see the girl's father awake and glaring at a short impish looking man. "Daddy!" Rin yelled jumping from her arms to her father's. "Rin where were you?" he asked. "I was with Dr. Kagome. She was very nice. She told me that you um passed out from uh I think she said stress and…and um that you were…sleepy that's it sleepy." Rin said. Kagome giggled at Rin and her rendition of their hour together. When she was done Kagome walked up. "Good evening I'm Dr. Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry if I worried you when I took your daughter. You had passed out from lack of sleep coupled with stress. I did not see anyone around and thought it best she came with me so you could rest and I could watch out for her. If you're feeling up to it you are free to check out. Oh and Rin." Kagome said.

Rin perked up at her name being called. Kagome dug through her lab coat and produced a shiny red sucker. "Here you go. This is for you for being such a good girl. Now don't eat it until your father says it's alright." Kagome said handing it over. Rin smiled and thanked her. Kagome produced a card from another pocket and gave it to the silver haired father. "If you need anything for Rin just call me. I know she doesn't have a mother and from what she told me this Jaken person doesn't take good care of her. Also if your in need of medical help that should also come in handy." A beeper went off at Kagome's waist and her eyes widened. "I need to run to the ER now. Rin be good for your father and Jaken." Kagome said kissing the girl on top of her forehead and ran off her black pumps echoing off the floors.

"Daddy I like her she's nice to me. She needs to get out of the hospital. She showed me her office and said she sleeps in there poppa! Can she please baby-sit me from now on? Please I like her she's nice and then she can get away from the hospital. She looked tired. Can she daddy please?" Rin asked. "We shall see Rin."

End Flashback

Ever since that day she spent less time at the hospital actually taking her days off when Rin's father called to ask her to baby-sit for him. She soon became attached to the little girl and would visit often even when she wasn't needed to baby-sit. She then started spending her time between Rin's home which was more like a mansion and the hospital. Kagome became content with her new life and was surprised when Rin's father asked her out on a date. Through her time spent at the mansion she also spent time with him when Rin was sleeping and found her self slowly falling for the young girl's father. She agreed and from then on the two dated and got to know and love the other. After three months of dating and the three previous months of being Rin's baby-sitter Kagome moved into the mansion. She shared a room with Rin's father and the three fell into a routine that felt like they were a family.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Oooh Oooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

Kagome would return home from work at around 6 and nearly be barreled over by Rin who quickly told her of her day. Kagome would then lead the way to the kitchen Rin still chatting on. Kagome would dismiss the cook and start cooking on a meal for her, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. The two girls spent the day in the kitchen cooking. Rin lending a hand here or there. At exactly 7:30 everyday Rin's father would walk through the door just as dinner finished cooking. Rin would abandon what she was doing and greet her father the same as she greeted Kagome.

Kagome would first set the table and bring out the food before greeting him as well with a kiss. The three would then sit around a small round table and talk of their days. After dinner Rin would be sent of to bed and the two adults would go to their own rooms. Only once in a while was their routine disturbed by her beeper for an emergency at the hospital. She would smile apologetically to her small family before leaving. Her boyfriend would make sure she made it up to him later that night anyway. Kagome thought as a blush rose to her cheeks at that thought.

She would never forget the day he proposed to her. It was a day that they were both off from work and it happened to be a weekend so the three went off to the park for a picnic.

Flashback

"Rin slow down I don't want you to get lost." Her father called. "Oh let her be she knows where we're going." Kagome said. "Yes I know yet I can't help but worry." He said. Kagome smiled and dragged him along with her with their joined hands to catch up to Rin. She heard him chuckle behind her as she called out for Rin to wait up. Kagome looked back giving a small smile glad he forwent his normal suits for a pair of jeans and a nice button down shirt instead. When they reached their picnic sight the three sat down for a relaxing lunch. The two lovers listened to the young girl as she chatted about anything and everything. They were enjoying a moment of silence. The day was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze blew making for a very relaxing atmosphere. Kagome was currently laying on her back her hands under her head. She was dozing off when she felt someone by her ear. "Kagome will you marry my daddy?" a familiar voice tried to whisper. Kagome was reminded of six months ago with she first met the young girl and the first time she heard that voice attempt to whisper.

Her mind went through all the memories from then to that moment when her eyes snapped open when she realized what the girl asked. At her feet kneeled the young girl's father holding out a small box which encased a small yet simple ring. Tears formed in her eyes as she hastily nodded yes before saying it out loud. He grinned when he put the ring on her finger and gave her a small but passionate kiss. From beside them Rin yelled happily, "I have a mommy and daddy again! We're finally a family."

End Flashback

Kagome's blush deepened when she remembered what happened that night. It was the best night of her life. Warm arms wrapped around her waist. A familiar scent reached her nose as the sight of maroon striped wrists and a curtain of silver hair that cascaded past her shoulder came to her vision. "What are you thinking of my dearest that has you blushing so." A deep soothing voice asked. Kagome sighed as she leaned back into his chest. "The day you proposed." Kagome said. A smile crept across his face when he also remembered what happened that night. "Hopefully we will get to repeat that night tonight." He said nuzzling the crook of her neck. Kagome moaned when he placed light kisses there and leaned her head back. "Later love. Right now you have men to impress." Kagome said. He grunted before circling around her and helping her up. He led her with and arm around her waist into the ballroom.

Kagome smiled when they walked in. She looked around but was brought to the front when her fiancée growled. In front of her with her cousin stood the man she used to love Inuyasha.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_(Gave you my heart)_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Next year_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special_

_special_

_someone_

_someone_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special_

_who'll give me something in return_

_I'll give it to someone_

_hold my heart and watch it burn_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special_

_I've got you here to stay_

_I can love you for a day_

_I thought you were someone special_

_gave you my heart_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone_

_last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_you gave it away_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone_

"Inuyasha. Kikyou." Her intended said curtly. The pair only nodded to him eyes focused on the young woman in his arms. "Hello Kikyou, Inuyasha. You two are well I see." Kagome said. "What are you doing with him?" Inuyasha gruffly asked motioning to the man whom had an arm around her waist. "Yes Cousin Kagome who is this man?" Kikyou asked. Kagome smiled as she looked up to her fiancée his markings standing out against his pale skin and his once cold amber eyes staring down at her with warmth and love.

"Oh I see you haven't met my fiancée…"

_Special_

"…Sesshoumaru."

The End

So what did you guys think?


End file.
